Another Chance
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Will Rabastan get Hermione's forgiveness.


**Title:** Another Chance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Rabastan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 681  
 **Summary:** Will Rabastan get Hermione's forgiveness.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ancient Runes - For today's lesson, I'd like you to write about someone asking for and receiving forgiveness. Prompt Used - (word) Partnership

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - lottery (word), tank (word), Chinese (food), Rabastan/Hermione (pairing)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Hesphaestus Gore - Bonus - Write about a thug.

 **If You Date Challenge:** Prompt Used - Glaciers

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Accessory Pack

* * *

Hermione put down her Chinese food and glared at Rabastan, eyes as cold as glaciers. "What do you want?"

Rabastan swallowed nervously. There were not many people who could unnerve him like Hermione Granger. It was one of her many talents. "Hermione..." He trailed off uncertainly.

She rolled her eyes. In her opinion, Rabastan was nothing more than a thug that did his brother and sister-in-law's bidding. Frankly, she never wanted to see him again. It hurt way too much to look at him, and she couldn't imagine the pain she would feel if she was forced to talk to him as well. He wasn't even worth her time and now he ruined her lunch. She gathered what remained of her meal and quickly stood up from the table. "I have to go."

She turned to walk away, but Rabastan's hand quickly shot out, grabbing her wrist. "Wait."

Her fingers had automatically opened and she watched dispassionately as the food fell to the ground. "I dropped my food," she muttered.

"I know, but I didn't want you leaving. Not until I said what I had to say."

"Fine. Talk!" she ordered through gritted teeth.

"I know I made a mistake. I know I should have defended you against Bella and Rod."

She shrugged. "But you didn't. You made your decision, and unfortunately, you didn't choose me. Can I go now?"

"No. I made a mistake."

She shrugged. "Too little, too late. Now can I go?"

"The first time we kissed, I felt like I won..." He trailed off, trying to remember the Muggle saying he heard Hermione use more than once. "Um, I felt like I won the... lottery?"

Hermione silently nodded. Despite her anger and sadness, she was impressed that he remembered the saying.

Rabastan took a deep breath. "I felt lucky. I had never wanted a girl the way I wanted you. Part of me had no idea why you were interested in me. I didn't know what I did to deserve your interest."

"Funny, I've been thinking the same thing," she remarked, bending down to pick up the tank and try to shovel some of the fallen food back into it, briefly forgetting the fact she could simply use a wand.

Rabastan took out his wand and charmed the ground clean.

Hermione didn't smile.

"You're right. I didn't deserve you, but it doesn't change the fact that I want you. When I'm with you, I'm happy. I'm not used to being happy like that. No one makes me smile or laugh the way you do. And no one can bring out my protective urges the way you do. I want another chance. Please, let me have it."

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. "You hurt me." It was stated monotonously, but Rabastan still saw the pain in her eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should have protected you the way my whole body was screaming at me to. Rodolphus is my brother, and although it's no excuse, I've always wanted him to be proud of me. You deserved my protection, though. And if he cared about me at all, he would have accepted the fact that you made me happy. I wish I realized that sooner. I promise you if you give me another chance, I will never make the same mistake again."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "What do you want with me?"

"A partnership. A real one where we're equals. I like the fact you tell me when I'm wrong, and I don't want you to stop. I like a partner who fights with me because she makes me a better person. So, will you be that partner?"

Hermione stared into his eyes and saw the truth behind them. She placed a hand on his strong chest and curled her fingers over where his heart beat. "Yes, but if you ever do that to me again, I won't forgive you. This is your second and last chance."

"That's all I need," Rabastan promised as he swooped down and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
